


Gifts

by Cold



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Acting, All-kill, Birthday, Chases, Coats, Erotic, Games, Hugs, M/M, Makeup remove, Pictures
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 日常系列





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lof百粉禮物

  
#丹云 #大衣 #大佬 #姜初丁  
  
  
當姜丹尼爾穿著一件全黑大衣內搭一件同樣黑色的高領上衣回到宿舍時，尹智聖忍不住出聲稱讚了。  
  
  
「我們尼爾啊，果然跟以前不一樣了。很帥氣啊！」  
  
  
那邊穿著睡衣的河成云也拿著一罐啤酒走了過來。邊喝邊品頭論足道。  
  
  
「不愧！是視覺擔當啊，不說話沒有人知道你是姜初丁。」河成云調侃道。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾微笑了起來，他難得優雅地慢慢得脫下了自己的大衣，然後將它披到了河成云身上。  
  
  
「哥，不要冷到了。」  
  
  
河成云那一瞬以為自己走錯了片場，臉不受控地瞬間爆紅了起來。  
  
  
而就在所有人都還沈默著驚嚇時，姜丹尼爾笑了開來，他露出兩顆兔牙笑道  
  
  
「很帥嗎？」  
  
  
「呵呵呵」  
  
  
  
心空收回，就算是衣服加乘，姜丹尼爾依舊是個姜初丁，認證。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

#丹云 #痣 #色情  
  
  
  
「姜丹尼爾，你該不會是個很色情的人吧？」  
  
  
這個每天在宿舍穿的像自然人的哥說我很色情？剛洗完澡只穿著一條黑色內褲肩上還掛著毛巾的姜丹尼爾堂皇地想，他看著難得來自己房間玩的河成云說  
  
  
「什麼啊⋯⋯」  
  
  
「不管我怎麼想，一般人應該都不會把自己大腿的痣拿出來講吧。」河成云看著被他突如其來的問題嚇得都忘記自己要幹嘛的姜丹尼爾笑道  
  
  
「你該不會很色？」河成云壞心眼的偷笑著，還配合了眉毛戲劇性的抖動。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾看著河成云那搞事的表情。他噗疵一聲笑了出了，露出兩顆兔牙，他兩手抓著肩上的毛巾對著河成云說到  
  
「不知道耶，我也不知道我那時為什麼要說出來」  
  
「欸，說謊」河成云伸出指頭指了指姜丹尼爾說道。  
  
  
「沒有」這次換姜丹尼爾偷笑了出來，他提高了聲調，裝作一副我什麼都不知道的樣反駁道  
  
  
「不過你這裡真的有顆痣耶」從姜丹尼爾的床邊河成云走到姜丹尼爾的身旁說道。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾抬了抬自己的右手臂，他低頭看了看臂膀上的痣說  
  
「對啊，國中洗澡時發現的」姜丹尼爾放下了手臂，看了眼身旁的河成云。而這一眼正巧對上了對方有些促狹的笑。  
  
一股不祥的預感。姜丹尼爾看見了自己透過河成云的眼睛照映出的瞳孔地震，也看見了河成云越發玩味的笑容。  
  
  
他們兩就這麼眼神角力了一番。河成云最終崩不住了，他笑著拍起了手。  
  
  
「展示下、展示下」  
  
  
姜丹尼爾有些害羞，但又覺得好像也沒什麼大事，他撓了撓自己逐漸有些變紅的脖子，帶著尷尬的笑他拉下了自己右邊的內褲邊。  
  
  
這姿勢就像電視裡會出現的那些內衣模特。  
  
  
河成云插著口袋彎了彎腰，他看著姜丹尼爾大腿上的痣驚奇道。  
  
  
「喔真的有耶，真是新奇！」  
  
  
姜丹尼爾看著單純因為痣而感到神奇的河成云，突然間覺得好像也沒什麼可尷尬害羞的，他嘿嘿地笑了開道  
  
  
「新奇吧」  
  
  
河成云瞟了眼因為不尷尬了而變的頗有些小自豪的姜初丁，他直起了腰走回了姜丹尼爾的床，將自己摔了進去。  
  
  
「新奇是新奇，但也沒有很色情」河成云饒有興致地說。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾低下頭開始擦著都快變乾的頭髮，他笑道。  
  
  
「色情的痣」  
  
  
「色⋯⋯噗哈哈」河成云被姜丹尼爾突來的亂語給戳中了笑點，他大笑了出來，甚至笑得在床上亂撲騰著。  
  
  
一時間，整個房都充滿了海綿寶寶的笑聲。  
  
  
等笑聲漸緩，還低著頭擦頭髮的姜丹尼爾問道  
  
  
「如果我真的很色情的話呢？」  
  
  
笑得滿臉通紅的河成云側過身子看著剛好被毛巾遮著側臉的姜丹尼爾，他邊晃了晃掉出床沿的腳邊被逗樂得問道  
  
  
「真的？」  
  
  
姜丹尼爾拿下了毛巾抬起頭，他往後撥了撥變乾的頭髮，走近了床邊。  
  
  
露出狗狗般的笑容，姜丹尼爾抓住了河成云掉在外面的右腳踝。他說  
  
  
「恩，哥，我有點色。」  
  
  
  
  
  
果然沒錯。這傢伙也太色情了。15分鐘後，邊走回房間，邊放下一直以來捲到小腿的褲管的河成云想道。  
  
  
我的襪子去哪裡了？  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
#丹云 #抱抱 #身高差  
  
  
姜丹尼爾總也想不明白為什麼跟河成云的擁抱總是這麼硌得慌。  
  
  
每每到達twilight的這個part，他們的手就在互相打架，而有一次更神奇，姜丹尼爾的一隻手竟然被河成云給壓在了下面，變成了一手環抱一手緊貼身旁的尷尬姿勢。  
  
  
這真是無法理解。因為以他跟河成云的身高差，姜丹尼爾過往的經歷告訴他，這應該是一個最適合擁抱的13公分才對。  
  
  
但他這位又小又珍貴的成云哥，似乎並不能理解在一個身高差巨大的組合中，自己並不適合當那個主動環抱的人。  
  
  
很帥氣啊沒錯，但硌得慌。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾看著球從他們差點撞到的頭中間溜走，姜丹尼爾精崩地想道  
  
  
贏不了啊！！  
  
  
他看著河成云著急地轉身跑過去揀彈走的球，姜丹尼爾想這一定要想想辦法。  
  
  
所謂急中生智，河成云拿著球轉回來時，姜丹尼爾突然想到了解決的辦法，他在河成云轉了一圈抱過來時，硬是生生地又墊高了自己的腳，在變成將近20公分的身高差中，他將河成云整個人從肩膀抱進了懷裡。

 

夾住了！贏了！。姜丹尼爾抱著河成云興奮地邊跳邊想到。

 

沒錯呢，這才是最適合的擁抱姿勢。姜丹尼爾扣著河成云下了結論。

 

但一個禮拜後，姜丹尼爾又再度推翻了自己。他抱著眼前坐在他懷裡的河成云，在低頭看著他的髮旋時想。

 

原來Backhug才是正確的懷抱打開方式啊。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
#丹云 #勝負欲 #追逐  
  
  
拿著姜丹尼爾與河成云兩個人相比，河成云才是那個更有勝負欲的人。  
  
  
通常的他都很投入到給出的遊戲中，而且一點也不想輸。  
  
  
依河成云來看，姜丹尼爾更像是享受遊戲，勝負對它來說可有可無，有趣就好。當然如果牽扯到食物跟他們自己團內競賽的話，那又是另一番不一樣的情況了。  
  
  
所以今天的姜丹尼爾很不一樣。  
  
  
在上一回的遊戲中，河成云就感覺到了。那時的姜丹尼爾在大步向自己逼近時，就表現了前所未有的主動與積極。  
  
  
連河成云往後退著漸漸偏離了自己的組員時，他都目不斜視的追著他直來。  
  
  
河成云的運動很好，論跑步他有信心不輸給那些比他高多了的人多少。  
  
  
他如狡兔逃脫般地試圖從側邊突破姜丹尼爾和他的隊員的包夾。  
  
  
「放開我」他對著包圍上來並抓住了他的手的姜丹尼爾說道  
  
  
馬上被看到後背的河成云燃起了鬥志，他甩開了姜丹尼爾的手想著今天的他是不是被打開了什麼開關。  
  
  
  
而再一次看見姜丹尼爾氣勢逼人的朝他們走來時，護著身後邕聖佑的河成云抬起了頭，他由下而上的直直盯住了姜丹尼爾。  
  
  
他帶著如鬥犬般的眼神看進了對方今天格外銳利的眼裡，河成云不服輸地想  
  
  
好啊，今天就來試試看吧！  
  
  
  
  
河成云大概永遠也不會想到沒什麼勝負欲的姜丹尼爾偏偏挺有征服欲的這件事。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

#all云 #zerobase #逆襲 #allkill  
  
  
「啊吵死了！吵死了」河成云暴躁的說著。  
  
躺在懶骨頭上看書的黃旼泫只是抬起了頭好笑的看了河成云一眼，復又將自己的視線投回書上。  
  
  
河成云煩躁的走到了食品區開了冰箱，在拿了一瓶飲料後回到了自己的懶骨頭上，他喝著冰涼的飲料試圖忽略身後正在唱著ktv的裴珍映跟不知為何在拿著動物玩偶打架的初丁二人組。  
  
  
但這方法完全沒用。  
  
  
河成云忍無可忍的放下了手中的飲料，他起身走向了還在唱著歌的裴珍映身旁。  
  
  
3分鐘後，黃旼炫看著河成云帶著笑回到了沙發區，他看了眼已經放下麥克風走回房間的裴珍映，好奇地問河成云道。  
  
  
「哥怎麼辦到的？」  
  
  
「我跟他說哥有點頭痛，叫他別唱了」河成云拿起了飲料帶著ㄧ抹的成就感喝了一口道  
  
「就這樣？」黃旼炫有些懷疑。河成云看了他一眼後開口說了前面沒說完的話。  
  
「但是，我答應他晚上讓他睡我房間。」  
  
「可是冠霖最近不是睡你房間嗎？」黃旼炫記得最近他們的忙內都佔據了眼前這個哥哥的房間，把小小的房間擠得滿滿的。  
  
「恩⋯所以他們可以一起睡我房間，我今天剛好有事要回原宿舍，會在那睡一晚。」  
  
「哇⋯哥是壞人」黃旼炫不可置信的對著有些得意的河成云說道。河成云看著眼前的這個弟弟竟然帶著這種表情看他，他又好氣又好笑的丟了個抱枕過去後辯稱道  
  
  
「我是個哥啊！」  
  
  
黃旼炫輕鬆的接下了砸來的抱枕，然後將它抱進了懷裡。他帶著笑意看向河成云說  
  
「那邊那兩個，哥打算怎麼辦？」河成云轉頭看了看還打得不可開交的姜丹尼爾跟朴佑鎮，他遞了個銳利的眼神給黃旼炫說道  
  
  
「他們要來點強的」  
  
  
  
  
「丹尼爾啊！佑鎮啊！」河成云邊開口叫著，邊走向他們。  
  
  
「是，哥？」朴佑鎮在戰鬥中分開一絲心思回到。  
  
  
「過來！」河成云又再度叫了一聲，才看見了那邊的兩人終於在你推我一手我拌你一腳的情況下走了過來。  
  
  
「什麼事啊？成云哥」姜丹尼爾問道  
  
  
「靠過來一點，把耳朵靠過來。」河成云擺著最神秘的表情向他們說道。兩個人紛紛將信將疑的彎下了身側過頭靠了過來。  
  
  
河成云看準時機，用最快的速度掐住了朴佑鎮的脖子，在他的右臉頰上大大的親了一口。  
  
  
啪嗒一聲，朴佑鎮手中的猴子悲慘的摔到了地上。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾睜大了眼睛，不由自主的張開了嘴。河成云見姜丹尼爾開了開口準備要說些什麼了，便動作迅速的也摟過了他的脖子在他左臉頰上bobo了一下。  
  
將他即將出口的話成功的扼殺在了空氣中。  
  
  
河成云轉過頭時，滿意的看到朴佑鎮緩慢的把雙手遮到了臉上，他腳步僵硬的走離了他們的身邊，像個機器人般地走回了他自己的房間。  
  
  
目送著朴佑鎮回到了房間後，河成云才轉過頭看向身旁的姜丹尼爾，準備迎接另一場的勝利。  
  
  
但轉過頭的河成云一瞬間有種不想跟眼前人說話的想法。  
  
  
眼前接受了同為男性哥哥的bobo的姜丹尼爾看起來不但一點都不尷尬，反而笑得非常的燦爛。河成云真的很想打開他的腦殼看看裡面到底接錯了什麼線。  
  
  
「哥為什麼要親我？」姜丹尼爾笑咧開了嘴問道  
  
  
「為什麼？」「為什麼？」  
  
  
河成云忍受著姜丹尼爾邊問著邊拿著長頸鹿在他頭上跳來跳去的舉動，想著這傢伙真的⋯⋯  
  
  
終於煩躁值爆表的河成云，一把搶過了姜丹尼爾還拿在他頭上逗他的長頸鹿，他把長頸鹿抵在一邊的脖子旁怒氣沖沖地的問道 

  
「想死嗎？」  
  
眼前這個沒有眼力見的弟弟見狀終於意識到自己該停手了，他彎了彎腰，雙手合十的擺在胸前討饒道  
  
「對不起啊，哥」  
  
  
「一直玩一直玩，你也不覺得無趣？」河成云有些無奈又氣憤地說道，連嘴唇也無意識地跑了出來。  
  
  
「抱歉吶，哥」姜丹尼爾站了起來，將河成云摟進了懷裡。他抱了抱河成云的頭，討好地說道。  
  
  
河成云把長頸鹿丟到一旁，在掙脫開了姜丹尼爾後，對著他說  
  
「別再玩智聖哥的玩偶了」  
  
  
「是，成云哥」姜丹尼爾笑嘻嘻的遵命道。  
  
  
  
當尹智聖走出房間時，看見的是zerobase難得一見的一片平靜祥和。他走到沙發區唯二的兩個人中間坐了下來。他問向看著書的黃旼炫  
  
「今天怎麼這麼安靜啊？」  
  
「成云哥的功勞。」黃旼炫頭也沒抬的說道。  
  
尹智聖看向另一邊安穩地滑著手機的河成云，他再度疑惑出聲  
  
「你們做了什麼？」  
  
  
尹智聖看著抬起頭的河成云與那邊的黃旼炫交換了一個狡猾又具有深意的眼神。他左右看了看地出聲  
  
「恩？」  
  
  
「這個」伴隨著河成云的聲音，尹智聖被河成云給跩著脖子拉了過去，一個紮實的親吻落在了臉頰上。  
  
  
尹智聖愣了一會，隨即笑了開來，他帶著寵愛的眼神看向了身旁這個得意的弟弟，在親暱地搭了搭他的肩後他想

 

他真佩服他。

  
  
  
  
  
「All kill」  
  
  
當訊息傳來這句話時，盧太鉉搖了搖頭，他無奈地對著手機說道  
  
「哎呦，哎呦，這小子又做了什麼事？」  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

#丹云 #宵夜 #卸妝  
  
  
  
  
「啊，好疲憊」一回宿舍就躺倒在床上的姜丹尼爾哀號道  
  
  
他這三天只睡了五個小時，接連不斷的行程讓他累得現在只要是一個平面，他都能靠著睡著。  
  
  
裹著羽絨外套，躺在床上小憩的姜丹尼爾想他應該要起來洗澡了，除此之外妝也得卸了。但逐漸模糊的意識卻拖延著他的行動。  
  
「就睡一下下，一下下就好」他在心裡保證道。  
  
  
在姜丹尼爾即將陷入徹底熟睡時，睡意朦朧的他感覺到了有人輕輕的搖了搖他的肩。  
  
  
「尼爾啊，醒醒」  
  
「恩？」眼皮重的彷彿撐不開的姜丹尼爾哼唧了一聲。  
  
  
「先把羽絨服脱了」姜丹尼爾半睡半醒間被人拉直了身，脫去了身上厚重的羽絨外套。他掙扎的張開了眼。  
  
  
「你還沒洗澡吧，欸別睡⋯」河成云模糊的身影出現在了他的面前，姜丹尼爾對著他迷迷糊糊的點了點頭。  
  
  
「要吃宵⋯⋯」河成云一手輕輕扶著他的頭，一手搭著他的肩溫柔的問了他什麼，但姜丹尼爾實在太疲憊了，伴隨著這進到耳朵彷彿催眠曲的嗓音，他還沒聽完問題便滑入了夢鄉。  
  
  
  
一早醒來的姜丹尼爾還有懵，他已經好久沒睡這麼久了。他想著昨晚自己到底是何時睡著的，然後想起了自己倒進床鋪的那一瞬。  
  
「完蛋了⋯」姜丹尼對著自己自言自語道。  
  
  
非但沒洗澡還沒卸妝就睡了，姜丹尼爾抓了抓自己像鳥窩的頭髮心虛的笑了，他爬了起來抓過了衣服走向廁所，心想著該去補救一下了。  
  
  
進到廁所看到鏡子後，姜丹尼爾被嚇了一跳，他左右看了看自己的臉，發現自己的妝已經被卸得乾乾淨淨，沒有一點痕跡，他疑惑地想著是誰幫他卸的妝。  
  
  
昨天晚上睡得正沉的姜丹尼爾的確是好像有感覺到臉上有些濕濕涼涼的東西，但他沒想到是有人幫他卸妝，他思索著到底是團裡的誰會幫他做這件事。  
  
  
然後與河成云片斷對話的記憶回到了他的腦中，姜丹尼爾笑了起來，覺得他這個小珍成哥哥真是可愛，竟然還會幫他做這種事。  
  
  
帶著一副好心情，姜丹尼爾心滿意足地進到了浴室。  
  
  
  
姜丹尼爾洗完澡後，在他們宿舍的連身鏡前，堵到了河成云。那個哥哥正在鏡子前叨叨唸著什麼。他開心的走了過去，雙手搭住了他的肩說道  
  
「成云哥！謝謝你啊！」  
  
  
「恩？這個突然？」河成云看著鏡子摸了摸自己的臉回到。  
  
  
「不是哥幫我卸的妝嗎？」姜丹尼爾討好地用雙手在河成云兩手臂旁摩擦了一下說  
  
  
「恩？沒有啊，我昨天進去問你要不要吃宵夜時，都還沒問完你就睡著了，然後我就出來了⋯⋯啊該死，我的臉又腫了！」河成云壓了壓自己有些浮腫的臉不以為意的說道。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾用手摩擦著河成云的動作停了下來，他改為摟著河成云肩的姿勢，滿臉疑惑的出聲問道  
  
「恩？那是誰幫我卸的妝？」  
  
  
兩人充滿疑問的對視了一眼。  
  
  
站在門旁，看著那邊摟在一起的兩人，尹智聖哀怨地說道。  
  
「是我啊，我」  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

#丹云 #小不點 #演技  
  
  
  
姜丹尼爾來到11樓時，河成云正窩在沙發上看著平板。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾好奇地走了過去，他坐到河成云的身旁，拍了拍他盤著的腿問道  
  
「哥，在看什麼？」釜山獨特的下降尾音迴盪在只有他們兩人在的空間中，姜丹尼爾在他特別放鬆時，總會不自覺的方言大放出。  
  
  
「喔，來了？在看點有趣的東西。」河成云目不轉睛的盯著平板道。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾靠了過去，將手搭到了河成云的肩上，河成云拉了拉他放在他身上的手，將自己的身體往姜丹尼爾的懷裡挪了挪。  
  
  
安置好懷裡的河成云，姜丹尼爾低頭看了看他手中的平板。  
  
  
他跟邕聖祐抱在一起的畫面赫然出現在他眼前。  
  
  
  
「什麼啊⋯⋯這是⋯」姜丹尼爾堂皇地開口道，河成云從他的懷裡往上看著他偷笑道。  
  
「你們上次上happy together3的片段啊」  
  
「為什麼要看這種東西⋯」姜丹尼爾耳朵紅了起來，他抗議道  
  
  
「剛好出現在推薦我的影片中」河成云眼角帶笑的看著姜丹尼爾，然後忍不住笑意的邊笑出了聲邊繼續調侃道  
  
  
「做得好啊，尤其聖祐的演技，真的做得很好啊。」  
  
  
姜丹尼爾無奈地想自己的戀人是不是太過直率了點，看著他跟別人抱在一起，還可以這麼的興奮。  
  
  
「小不點⋯別看了」姜丹尼爾伸手想拿過河成云手上的平板，但河成云比他更快，他點開了一個名為”姜丹尼爾的黃油台詞”的合集。  
  
  
「小不點⋯⋯這裡沾到東西了」比黃油還膩人的台詞飄了出來。河成云拿著平板開心得邊看邊撲騰著腳。  
  
連續不斷的海綿寶寶笑聲傳來，姜丹尼爾甚至擔心河成云會不會喘不過氣來。  
  
  
終於河成云在看完一整個讓人手腳捲縮的影片後停了下來，他緩了緩氣從桌上拿起了自己的牛奶，邊喝了一口後他說道  
  
「姜丹尼爾你真的會說那種話？」  
  
看著河成云唇邊的一抹白色，姜丹尼爾低下了頭吻去了它，他強勢地吸允了一下河成云的嘴唇後，低啞地說道  
  
  
「我什麼話都不會說」  
  
  
耳墜一閃而過的反光出現在眼角，河成云看著眼前這雙突然變得邪佞的雙眼想道

 

是演技啊⋯⋯

 

 

但是是什麼樣的演技就不得而知了。

 


	8. Chapter 8

#all云 #322 #河成云  
  
  
  
三月是河成云最忙碌的一個月，雖然身為偶像在回歸期本來就是最忙的，但河成云的日程表可謂是被塞得滿滿的。  
  
因為這個月有他的生日。  
  
  
而身為produce101傳聞中的人脈王的河成云，這個月只要是沒有日程的日子裡，人幾乎都不會出現在宿舍，因為他得去赴各式各樣朋友的邀約。  
  
而最被粉絲所樂道的泰民line當然不會在河成云三月被畫滿的日曆中缺席，只可惜的是，這次的他們怎麼樣都無法在22號的那天湊足所有人，雖然難得的河成云那天並沒有任何在工作上的行程。但沒辦法他們也只得另尋他日再好好相聚一下，為河成云慶祝。  
  
對這遺憾的消息感到最開心的是他的團員們。  
  
早早在二月就在旁敲側擊的李大輝，在聽聞這件事的當下，馬上就跟裴恩珍映搶佔了河成云在22號那天的空檔。河成云被要求著那天跟他們這兩個弟弟一起進行踩街shopping的活動。  
  
李大輝千叮嚀萬囑咐地跟河成云說道

「哥，一定要把那天留下來」河成云看了看一旁也跟著李大輝緊盯著自己的裴珍映，他好笑的答應道。

「是，是」  
  
於是當後來邕聖祐晚了一步來邀約自己吃飯時，他只能又無奈又好笑地對說著他好傷心的邕聖祐說道

「這沒辦法啊！」

  
生日的當天，在河成云被兩個弟弟拉出門前，三個人在門口被尹智聖叫住了，他說道

「早點回來，晚上有為我們的小狗狗辦得party」尹智聖邊説邊寵溺地捏了河成云的臉頰一下。

「哥！」河成云抱怨了一句然後移開了自己被荼毒的臉。尹智聖被逗樂地笑了出來，他拍了拍他的肩後再度叮囑了一番才讓他們出了門。  
  
其實弟弟們的心思河成云都一清二楚，就像姜丹尼爾老早就在sns上發布他黑歷史的照片一樣，這趟陪逛街也只是醉翁之意不在酒，他想著兩個弟弟究竟誰會先露餡。  
  
果不其然。在逛了幾家衣服店後，他們拐進了一家熟悉的店面。河成云看著架上熟悉的保養品，是他一直以來用的牌子。  
  
在他好奇地打量著新款的護膚乳時，那邊的李大輝已經走了過來從他的眼前拿起了商品，他對著他說道

「哥，不是今天生日嗎？這就當成是禮物，我送給你！」

「大輝啊，哥還沒用過這款」河成云阻止道

「成云哥你不是每次覺得好奇就會買來用用看嗎？我給你買」李大輝搖了搖手上的護膚乳說道

「⋯⋯」見河成云還是有些猶豫，李大輝趕緊說道

「是禮物、禮物啊」  
  
看著李大輝真摯的表情，河成云也不好再爭，他道謝道

「謝謝你啊，大輝」

  
經過李大輝的送禮物之舉。河成云在接下來的逛街中，都小心翼翼的把自己的眼神抱持著不落在昂貴的物品之上。畢竟還有另一個弟弟裴珍映還沒有任何的舉動。  
  
但隨著時間過去，裴珍映仍跟往常與他們出門一樣，只是逛著街買著衣服，河成云見狀便也漸漸放鬆了下來。他開始投入逛街中，隨著自己的心意閱覽著自己喜歡的東西。  
  
他走進一家飾品店，想著自己的耳釘很久沒換過了，他想更新一下，但耳環都還沒看到，就被另一項東西給吸引住了目光。  
  
一條銀白色手鏈，款式低調的擺在那正中河成云的心意。  
  
  
河成云走上前，將他拿了起來試戴了看看。喜歡的東西果然怎麼戴都好看，他想。  
  
河成云撥了撥鍊子上的標籤，看了價格，雖然不到買不起，但有些貴了。河成云考慮了一下，還是決定將它拿了下來。  
  
一雙手阻止了河成云的舉動。

「哥，別拿下來了，我送給你」裴珍映說道。

 

河成云看了眼旁邊笑容滿面的裴珍映說道

「珍映，這很貴的」

「沒關係」裴珍映勾著河成云的手就往櫃檯走。

「可是⋯⋯」

「丹尼爾哥的手鍊，哥不是也收了嗎？」河成云暗暗地想裴珍映是怎麼知道這件事的，他看著旁邊這個打定主意要買給他的弟弟，決定還是大方一點的收下。  
  
畢竟計較起來的裴珍映，可能會暗自對著他賭氣許久。  
「珍映下次生日，哥會送你一個大的生日禮物。」

「大的！」河成云強調道。  
  
  
回程時，已臨近傍晚，在吃晚餐的點他們抵達了宿舍。  
  
「哇啊～」河成云進到客廳時，便被滿屋子的氣球給嚇到，他像個孩子般跑了進去。  
  
氣球上歪歪扭扭寫著「河成云，生日快樂！」的字樣。而他的團員們都戴著慶生用的小帽子。  
  
「哪裡來的氣球？」裴珍映問向一旁的隊長。

「我找上次拍mv的道具組的姊姊要來的」尹智聖看著還在驚呼連連的河成云笑瞇了眼說

 

「炸雞！」從擺滿整桌的炸雞中，河成云大叫著拿起了一隻雞腿，他將雞腿當成了麥克風，開始歡騰的跳起了trot的舞步。  
  
所有人看著已經興奮起來的主角都笑了出來，尹智聖笑著拍了拍手說道

「尼爾今天有行程就不回來了，既然大家跟最重要的主角都到齊了，那開始吃吧！」  
  
隨著一聲令下，一群人全都動了起來，大家七手八腳的拿著桌上的食物。ㄧ瞬間桌上一半的食物便被一掃而空。  
  
  
空氣中瀰漫著愉悅的交談聲，而時不時也能聽到接連不斷的笑聲，就在大家吃得差不多時，不知何時背著一把吉他的金在奐站到大家的面前說道。

「安靜點！安靜點！」  
  
團員們接連安靜了下來，將視線投向了金在奐。

「現在在奐金要開始送禮物了」勾著微微的嘴角金在奐忍住笑意正經地說道  
  
「這是我們給成云哥的禮物。」金在奐刷了一下琴弦，一旁的邕聖祐推出了一只木箱。

隨著坐在箱子之上的邕聖祐叩了叩木箱，金在奐開口唱了出來。恰到好處的雙人合唱加上清新的曲調，讓整個客廳彷彿一場小型的live表演會。

 

河成云面帶微笑地看著他們唱寫給自己的自作曲，不時享受地閉上眼聆聽。一曲終了，河成云感嘆地站了起來拍了拍手

「真的，真的太好聽！」

「我都起雞皮疙尬了」河成云走近金在奐跟邕聖祐，跟他們握了握手撞肩道。

金在奐一臉得意地敲了敲自己的胸膛指了指河成云。代表他真的很識貨。

「現在是送禮物時間是嗎？」黃旼炫一臉好笑地站了起來，他在大家的面前走進了房間，過了一會他帶了一個樸素的盒子走了出來。黃旼炫將盒子遞給河成云說道。

「成云哥，生日快樂！」

河成云笑開了嘴接過了禮物。他說道

「謝謝啊，旼炫」

打開盒子，出現在河成云面前的是，一條一看就知道價格不菲的白色圍巾。

他拿出了這條質地良好的圍巾，所有人都哇了一聲。

「哥，你這樣是要我怎麼樣？」朴佑鎮發難道。黃旼炫笑了出來，他趴倒在這個變得氣惱的弟弟肩上。不願在當黃旼炫的人體支架，朴佑鎮側了側身，心不甘情不願的走向了沙發後面，端出了自己的禮物。

 

是一個組裝好的遊樂園模型，細節精緻栩栩如生。

 

「哥，生日快樂。」他端著他走到了河成云面前。

「旼炫哥這次選對排序了呢」李大輝涼涼地說

這句話，讓所有人都哄堂大笑了起來，河成云邊笑邊就接過了模型說道

「最好笑的是什麼知道嗎？佑鎮送的還是一個組裝好的模型，這種的不是要自己組裝才有意思嗎？」

「啊不是⋯⋯」朴佑鎮無辜地開了口，但又不知道有什麼能辯解的，河成云看了看有口難言的朴佑鎮，被逗笑的放下了模型，拍了拍他肩道

「開玩笑的，開玩笑的」

「感謝你啊佑鎮，很漂亮。」

 

收到河成云的感謝，朴佑鎮才放下了心，他放鬆了下來，轉頭一臉不滿的對著另一位粉紅香腸團的成員說道

「你呢？」

「你剛剛吃得所有炸雞都是我買的。」朴志訓一臉早就知道你要問什麼的臉，成功地讓朴佑鎮吃了鱉，河成云站在一旁津津有味地看著眼前的香腸團再度內訌了起來。

 

「冠霖啊，你送了什麼？」尹智聖的一句問話，吸引了河成云的注意。

他轉過了頭，看到他們的忙內也看了過來，他們兩交換了一個心有靈犀的眼神。然後河成云聽到了賴冠霖說

「秘密。」

河成云不知道上禮拜的賴冠霖是怎麼躲過團員們跟粉絲們的注意，將他最喜愛的奶茶買來偷渡到他的保溫杯中，然後再在他最渴最累的時候遞給他。

當然他也不會知道，奶茶中那些珍珠是從哪裡搞來的。

他只知道喝下那一口奶茶時，他簡直是來到了天堂。

 

「所以就剩我了？」尹智聖望了一圈問道。除了河成云以外的人都點了點頭。

河成云看著尹智聖走進了廚房，搗鼓了一下，然後捧著一個蛋糕地走了出來。

 

邕聖祐適時地關上了燈。客廳陷入了一片黑暗，所有團員們都搭著金在奐的吉他聲唱起了生日快樂歌。尹智聖捧著蛋糕走到了河成云的面前說

「成云啊，生日祝賀你！」

「許個願吧！」河成云看著眼前燃燒著的蠟燭，眼眶有些熱的閉上了眼。

 

他許下了第一個心願。

「希望成員們在活動時都不要受傷，身體健康」

河成云的耳旁是一片寂靜，大家彷彿都安靜的等待著他許下第二個願望。

「然後希望我們回歸大發！」

「不是都已經all kill了嗎？」金在奐疑惑地說道，一旁的黃旼炫拍了他一下，河成云張開了眼好氣地瞪了他一眼說

「還沒說完⋯讓2018年成為wanna one 的黃金時代」

「喔喔喔！！！」賴冠霖鬼叫了出來，河成云笑著又閉上了眼許下了最後一個願望後吹熄了蠟燭。

 

燈被邕聖祐再度打開，不知何時所有人都在河成云與蛋糕的旁邊圍成了一圈，空氣中充滿了暖洋洋的氣息。沒有人先開口說話。正當河成云想著應該要由主角的他說句話時，金在奐飛快的沾了蛋糕的奶油抹到了他的臉上。

「啊！」河成云尖叫道

朴佑鎮烏鴉般的笑聲立刻爆發了開來，他伸手也沾了一大坨的奶油向河成云抹去。一時間，所有人都圍了上來。

「呃啊啊啊！！」河成云在圓圈中慘叫了起來，掙扎的哀嚎連聲傳來，但只是大笑著的團員們沒有一個人願意理會他。

 

 

躺在床上閱覽著官咖的河成云，在看完團員寫給他的信跟粉絲愛的留言後，愉快地上傳了自己充滿滿滿的愛的感謝留言。除此之外，他還趁機換了大頭照，換成了剛剛才拍起來的自拍。

黃旼炫從浴室走出來時向他說道

「哥，可以換你了！」

河成云點了點頭心情很好的放下了筆電，但從床上起身後，他又想了想地趴了下去，他往筆電點了點，打開了藍芽喇叭。

 

在”Jelly”的前奏飄出音響後，他拿著衣服走去了浴室，途間他與黃旼炫相視了一笑，在走進浴室時，他心滿意足的想道

 

生日真好。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

#all云 #女裝 #收藏  
  
  
河成云是wanna one裡公認手機自拍最多的一個成員，其實除了自己的照片外，他的手機中也儲存著海量的成員睡顏照。  
  
  
這其實是他在hotshot時被迫養成的一個習慣。以前的河成云都不知道自己已經被他的成員們偷拍過幾次了，久而久之，為了還擊，他也必須藏些把柄在手才行。  
  
所以這個習慣被帶到了wanna one，讓wanna one也掀起了一波睡顏偷拍潮。  
  
畢竟坐車的時候大多很長很無聊，傳閱幾張成員們睡的東倒西歪的照片，也是大家舒壓的方式之一。  
  
  
但河成云沒想到的是，在朴佑鎮手機相簿中，一群大量黑歷史下，讓他眼尖的看見了一張他的照片。  
  
  
而且還不是一張他普通的照片。  
  
  
河成云猛然伸出了手抓住了朴佑鎮的手機，他用手指往上滑。  
  
「佑鎮啊，這是什麼？」他點開那張他的照片，抬頭看了一眼朴佑鎮問道  
  
  
朴佑鎮冒著冷汗的看著手機中赫然出現的金髮Elsa河成云，腦中閃過了無數個合理的解釋。

 

如果這只是一張常見的花絮照的話，一直以來膽大的朴佑鎮不會如此堂皇，可惜的是，這是一張一看就知道是偷拍的照片。

 

這張照片巧妙的抓拍到了穿著女裝的河成云因為等待久了趴在一旁睡著的畫面。

「恩？」河成云又問了一聲。

朴佑鎮緊張的略過河成云的頭頂將求救的眼神投向了坐在一旁的同歲親故身上。但坐在那的朴志訓只是丟了個責怪的眼神回去，他上下瞟了瞟朴佑鎮，想著這傢伙怎麼這麼不小心。

河成云早就看見了他們兩個人用眼神的鬥嘴，他轉了過來，問向朴志訓。

「我們志訓君該不會也藏了什麼吧？」

「沒有！」朴志訓快速的回答道，然後抓緊了自己的手機。他心裡想著絕對不能讓眼前的這位哥哥發現他手機中那張他一直珍藏的照片。

 

那唯一一張只有他有的，兩人女裝時，他偷偷拍下的兩人合照。

 

就在河成云打算慢慢逼近朴志訓時。李大輝從旁走了過來，他看了一眼現場詭異的氛圍，然後好奇地掰過了手機看了一下。

 

「喔！哥的這個裝扮我也拍了一張！比這張好點」李大輝非常自然地說道。

 

李大輝的這句話吸引了三個人的注意，所有人都看向了他，李大輝從外套中拿出了自己的手機，他滑了滑點開照片，然後將手機翻了過來給他們看。

 

那是一張河成云戴著金髮正在化妝的照片。因為正畫著眼妝，河成云眼簾低垂，再加上微微翹起的嘴唇，整張照片有一種唯美的感覺。

 

「哥，這是⋯」朴佑鎮被驚艷得說不出話來。

就連河成云自己都被這張照片給嚇了一跳。因為連他來看，都覺得這張的自己蠻漂亮的。

 

「我趁著成云哥化妝的時候拍的」李大輝有些得意的笑了。朴志訓看著他手中的手機，眼神中流露出了些許的羨慕。

 

「什麼東西這麼有趣？」一旁本來聊著天的丹邕奐三人組，看到他們聚在一起，也好奇的走了過來

 

被姜丹尼爾搭著肩的邕聖祐，擠了過來看向他們手機中的圖。一旁的姜丹尼爾也跟著朝下看了看。

 

「可呃⋯贏了呢，贏了」姜丹尼爾驕傲的發出了感嘆聲。

 

所有人都疑惑的看向他，他放開了勾著邕聖祐的手拿出了手機。

 

一張年輕的河成云戴著長假髮穿著少女時代衣服的截圖出現在了大家的面前。

 

「嗚哇，你從哪找來的？」河成云捂了捂自己的嘴，指著手機驚嚇地說道。

「你的粉絲在網路上分享給我的」姜丹尼嘻嘻地笑著說。河成云看著他得意的表情，想著那粉絲怕不是cp粉吧。

「啊～這張我也有。」邕聖祐悄悄的舉起了一隻手對著大家說道。

「你說什麼？」姜丹尼爾裝出了震驚的表情回應，但河成云知道他根本一點都不覺得意外。畢竟他這兩個弟弟最喜歡的就是傳閱他的黑歷史照片了。

 

「⋯為什麼大家都有哥的照片？⋯」感到有些被排擠的金在奐傷心地說道。

 

河成云才想知道為什麼他成員們的手機中有那麼多他不為人知的照片。他看向姜丹尼爾板下臉，試圖用眼神傳遞自己身為哥哥的威嚴，可惜的是這個一向幼稚的弟弟只是裝作自己什麼都不知道的臉。

 

就在大家圍觀這場哥哥line之間的戰爭時，金在奐悄悄地退了一步，他靠近邕聖祐的身邊，小聲地跟他說道

「哥⋯等一下傳一張給我。」

意會到的邕聖佑，在對著身側這個總慢半拍的弟弟躲藏地比了比手勢後，也悄聲答應道

「Okey，Okey」

 

這場姜丹尼爾與河成云的拉鋸戰，最終並未結束在其中一方的示弱裡，而是結束在了尹智聖所說的話中。

 

一旁早就坐著觀戰許久的尹智聖，終於站了起來，他拍了拍姜丹尼爾的屁股說道

「哎呦哎呦，幼稚啊，幼稚⋯」

河成云看見終於有人幫他說話後，高興了起來，他連忙附和道

「聽到沒有，幼稚啊！」

可惜下一秒，還在高興的河成云馬上就懷疑起了自己的耳朵。他聽到尹智聖對著大家說

「這種，當然是要看我的」

尹智聖打開了手機，彷彿獻寶般的，他秀出了一張短髮照型的女裝河成云。

那裝扮彷彿是模仿著電視劇請回答1988。

 

河成云不可置信的盯著那張他自己有些曖昧的看著鏡頭的照片。

這張照片怎麼會流出來。他驚恐的想。

 

「啊！哥！這是誰給你的？」河成云有些崩潰地耳朵發紅地問道。這張照片明明是除了他hotshot的成員們外，從來沒在網路上流傳過的黑圖。

尹智聖得意又驕傲的抬了抬頭，他沒有說出是誰給的，只是搖了搖手機，彷彿在炫耀著自己也有一定的人脈那般。

 

河成云想他從來沒有哪時候像現在這樣一般，這麼想找個地洞鑽進去了。

 

最終使盡全力撒嬌的河成云也沒能讓尹智聖將那張照片給刪除。到最後他只能自暴自棄地想道，自己以後絕對不能再穿女裝了。

 

而當晚在某個他不知道的群組中，那張被數個訊息求圖的短髮女裝照，已經悄然得被他的成員們給好好「收藏」了。

 


	10. Chapter 10

#all云 #昏云 #傳紙條 #站位  
  
  
「100秒以內嘴對嘴傳10張紙條成功，就給你們炸雞跟豬蹄組合套餐。」  
  
  
當vlive的作家們說出這句話時，wanna one的成員們在直播鏡頭前都有些傻住了。這中間，最快反應過來的是河成云，他意會地說道。  
  
「啊～嘴對嘴傳紙條啊」  
  
  
一旁的黃旼炫仍有些震驚，他輕輕地碰了碰自己嘴唇，然後問道  
  
「用嘴嗎？」  
  
得到作家肯定答案的黃旼炫啞口無言，河成云見狀側過了頭看向他，他問道  
  
「你以前沒做過嗎？」  
  
「沒有，只有用額頭夾過球」黃旼炫邊說邊指了指自己的額頭。  
  
「傳紙條是什麼？」對韓語還有些生澀的賴冠霖問道  
  
「把紙條用嘴吸著傳給下個人，像這樣」河成云模仿著拿著不存在的紙條靠近自己的嘴邊，然後抓過了旁邊的黃旼炫，墊起腳靠近他的臉，表演了傳紙的動作。  
  
一連串的動作顯得自然且流暢。  
  
  
「那我要在哥的前面。這個位子。」本來就站在河成云另一邊的裴珍映馬上勾著河成云的手肘說道。  
  
「我！我要跟成云哥一起。」搶在大家面前，金在奐趕緊說道，他邊走向河成云後面的位置邊說。  
  
  
黃旼炫讓出了自己本來的位置，然後移動到了金在奐原來的站位上。這時，本來夾在黃旼炫跟金在奐之間的姜丹尼爾，在看了看前面的金在奐後，大叫了一聲。  
  
「我不要在金在奐的後面！」他嫌棄的說了說然後走向了隊伍的後方，拖過了他科學組的好兄弟，將他補上了他的位置。  
  
  
「啊啊啊～」邕聖佑崩潰的雙手夾著自己的臉叫道。  
  
  
大家三三兩兩的站成一直線後，黃旼炫從隊伍中走了出來，他站到前面看了看這一排的成員後說道  
  
「好像有點不太對」  
  
這時，河成云掙脫了裴珍映跟金在奐一左一右的勾手，他走了出來，看了看隊伍後說道  
  
  
「依我的看法，要照身高來排。」他舉起手在胸前彷彿說明般解釋道。  
  
  
一些成員們的臉色明亮了，而一些成員的臉則暗淡了下去。  
  
  
他走向一向在遊戲中很carry的朴佑鎮，他將他拉了過來擺到了第一位。河成云說道。  
  
「佑鎮的遊戲玩得好，但今天看起來有點不安，讓他站第一個。」  
  
大家看著從解說遊戲後，就一臉鐵青的朴佑鎮站在那，都紛紛的了解同意道。  
  
  
「然後這種遊戲，就是除了身高外，還要在不熟悉的人中插幾個熟練的，所有我站在這。後面讓志訓站。」河成云拉過另一個同樣僵硬的粉腸團成員，讓他站到了自己的身後。  
  
  
「然後志訓後面站在奐，而在奐跟珍映的中間，再插一個大輝。大輝跟珍映默契比較好也比較熟練。」  
  
「我熟練嗎？」李大輝懷疑自己的說道。河成云看  
了他一眼，遞了個別打斷我的眼神過去。  
  
  
「旼炫站珍映後面，連著跟他差不多高的姜丹尼爾一起。而邕聖佑是黑洞絕不能擺到最後，所以讓丹尼爾跟智聖哥carry他，冠霖最高也沒玩過這個遊戲站最後，讓他只要接一次放到碗中就好。」  
  
河成云一個人就整理好了所有的位子，雖然成員們不見得滿意，但看到他說得既有道理又流暢，也沒什麼理由好反駁的。  
  
一群人就這樣慢吞吞的移動到了自己的位置上。  
  
  
等大家都站好後，在第一位還處在青春尷尬期的朴佑鎮，顫抖地拿起了那張輕飄飄的紙，一反往常的慷慨激昂，他有些沒底氣的說道  
  
「挑戰。」  
  
朴佑鎮緊張的吸起自己手中的紙，然後轉過了身，但看到身後的河成云後，他的腳步就僵硬的停了下來。河成云看見這個本該傳紙條的弟弟一步都不動，他急了起來，他上前一步靠近朴佑鎮，將手搭到了他肩上。  
  
眼睛閉起來怎麼傳紙啊，河成云看著緊張到把眼睛都閉起來的朴佑鎮在心裡急道  
  
  
河成云焦急地往前靠近朴佑鎮的臉，在熟練的將唇錯開朴佑鎮的嘴唇後，他快速的接過了紙。可惜的是，河成云在轉身後，碰到了更大的困難。  
  
  
同樣處在尷尬青春期的朴志訓，同樣僵硬的站在那。吸著紙的河成云見狀只得抓過朴志訓的脖子，將自己貼了上去。  
  
可是這個弟弟竟然還往後躲開了河成云想傳過去的紙條。河成云著急了，他加大壓著朴志訓脖子的力氣，將他硬是靠向自己。  
  
朴志訓的嘴唇終於接觸到了紙條，但河成云卻一點都沒感覺到吸力。原來因為朴志訓竟然一直屏著自己的呼吸。  
  
  
快吸啊！河成云在心裡大叫著。  
  
  
就在他們這樣磨蹭許久下，朴志訓終於吸著了紙條，但也因為過程耗太久，朴志訓都還沒轉過身就沒氣了，紙條不留情面的掉了下來。  
  
  
「接住啊！」河成云打了朴志訓手臂一掌後，氣憤地說道。  
  
  
第二次開始時，有了第一次經驗的朴佑鎮放鬆了一點，他開始有投入到遊戲中的感覺，他吸起紙條傳給河成云時，終於敢輕輕抓著河成云的手臂了。這次他跟河成云輕而易舉的完成了傳遞。  
  
當河成云順利地吸著紙轉過頭時，迎接他的是臉紅的像煮熟螃蟹的朴志訓。不過雖然臉面紅耳斥，但朴志訓這次也有所進步，他緩慢的靠近河成云的臉，帶著一副視死如歸的表情。  
  
  
這副表情加上紅到不行的臉其實都戳中了河成云的笑點，但河成云堪堪憋住了，他努力的控制自己不要笑出來。  
  
但隨著朴志訓越來越靠近，這件事變得越來越困難。而就在朴志訓嘴唇即將碰到紙條時，河成云忍不住噗哧地漏了一口氣，紙條就在他們兩靠得極近的嘴唇間翩然飄落。  
  
河成云甚至都懷疑自己已經親到了朴志訓。  
  
  
「啊啊啊！」河成云慘叫了一聲，捂著自己的嘴奔向了後方。而隨著他的叫聲的是成員們也此起彼落的慘叫跟驚呼。  
  
  
「親到了嗎？」李大輝問道。  
  
「沒有沒有，差點。」河成云抓著自己的心臟，從後頭走了回來，他有些堂皇的辯解道。  
  
河成云回到隊伍後，看了一眼身後的朴志訓，發現對方已經變成了一個雕像。他正捂著自己的嘴，一臉不可置信的呆站在那。  
  
  
100秒的時間無情的流逝。漸入佳境的朴佑鎮中終於carry起了這個遊戲，他動作迅速的第三次吸著了紙張將他傳給了河成云。  
  
經過上次的失誤，這次連河成云都有些小心翼翼，他轉過身，盡量動作輕緩的靠近朴志訓，而朴志訓則更是像個一秒走一格的機器人般緩慢的靠近了他。  
  
當朴志訓接住河成云的紙條時，河成云都能感受到對方那透過紙張傳來的顫抖呼吸。  
  
  
小心再小心，河成云鬆開了自己的唇。他跟朴志訓終於順利的完成了一次傳遞。而在後面的隊員們，雖然也有驚險的時刻，但都靠著奇形怪狀的姿勢，終於的將這張珍貴的小紙條傳進了碗裡。  
  
  
  
然後100秒就到了。  
  
  
  
「100秒傳一張⋯」金在奐無語的笑道。  
  
  
「還有一點時間，要再挑戰嗎？」作家們看了看手機對著他們說道。  
  
  
「當然，要再挑⋯」河成云跳了出來，他帶著勝負欲開了口，但他話說到一半時，他就發現他的成員們沒有一人接他的話。就連平時對食物最執著的姜丹尼爾也沒有接話。河成云堂皇地閉上了嘴。

 

尹智聖看了看現場臉色各異的眾成員後，他站了出來，帶著抱歉的表情與身為隊長的職責，他對著直播鏡頭道歉地說道

  
  
「抱歉啊wannables！看來這個遊戲對我們，還是個有些困難的遊戲呢！」  
  
  



End file.
